


I Think I Love You Better Now

by AchievementHunterCheryl



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:16:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7655170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchievementHunterCheryl/pseuds/AchievementHunterCheryl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon and Ryan meet at UT Austin. And they're both oblivious to how they feel. So, their friends decide to step in and help them along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think I Love You Better Now

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Big shout outs to FriendlyCybird for this idea. It gave me a quote that I’m feelin’ good about working around. To Tabs, Fallz, Milezzzzzzzzzzz (I refuse to call you by the other name!), and Ninja. Thanks for your ‘sexy shy nerd’ routines. I don’t own anything. I also don’t know much about Texas. So, sorry in advance. How about some Risingwood? Back to the ship where it first started. Jon and Ryan live two completely separate lives irl, I own nothing. Enjoy!

If you would’ve told Jon Risinger that he’d be stepping onto the campus of one of the better colleges in Texas, he probably wouldn’t believe you. He’d been a perpetual fuck-up all of his life, and acting sort of came naturally to him. His mom had suggested it as the means to an end to keep him out of trouble. And it did. He was a changed kid, thanks to acting, and standing on the campus of the University of Texas in Austin was a dream come true. He had a map in his hand and no idea where he was going. He smiled when a brunette guy with a deep southern drawl walked up to him.

“Where you headed? Maybe I can help.”

He said, watching as Jon continued to read the map. Jon put the map down and looked at the guy standing there. He looked like he was familiar with the area. Jon nodded and extended his hand, smiling.

“Thanks man, I’m Jon. Jon Risinger, and I need to get to the theater building.”

“Tyler Coe. Nice to meet you Jon Jon Risinger. I’m actually headed there myself.”

Jon smiled and watched as this kid named Tyler escorted him around. They were having a great conversation about a bunch of different things, and he’d found out Tyler had lived in his apartment building, that’s when Tyler looked at Jon’s schedule. He furrowed his brow and pointed to a room.

“Ahh! Theater 101. Good beginners course. Welcome to UT Austin, Jon Jon. Professor Jones doesn’t like it when people are tardy.”

And with that, Tyler disappeared into a room across the hall from his. Jon opened the room and walked in. He looked around the room and smiled at all the freshmen in front of him. He watched as his professor, a woman by the name of Jones, walked around looking just as nervous as he did. But that didn’t keep his attention for too long. 

It was the solid mass that had run into him as he’d walked in the door. Jon looked at the man and looked confused. He turned back to Jon and smiled. And that smiled pinned Jon right to the spot he was in. Jon looked at the guy and smiled back.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t see you there.”

He’d said, before heading to the middle row. He’d watched the blonde guy who was wearing a striped long sleeve t-shirt, and tight blue jeans with glasses, before he’d heard the professor call the class to order. He’d grabbed an empty desk up front, and was oblivious to anyone else.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryan Haywood couldn’t focus on the lesson that Professor Jones was giving. He was too transfixed on the brunette sitting three rows down. The girl sitting next to him, his best friend since grade school, Meg Turney, nudged him and stage whispered.

“What’s got your attention, Woody?”

Meg asked, knowing exactly what it was. They didn’t get many mid semester transfers into the program, and that’s what Meg noticed. Ryan turned to look at his friend and shook off the annoying nickname he’d hated ever since. 

“Nothing. I’m focusing on what Lindsay’s saying.”

“Bullshit, Woody. You’re not. Lindsay’s terrified of her first day. Okay? Stop staring at the transfer and pay attention to our friend.”

Ryan nodded and tried to move his eyes away from Jon, but it was proving to be impossible. When the bell rang, Ryan took his time getting up from his seat. He watched as Meg walked down to the front of the class to talk to Lindsay. Ryan watched as the new guy gathered his things up and headed out. Ryan noticed the sweatshirt that was left on the back of the chair. He also knew that this campus was shit at lost and found and that’s when he made his move. He knew that Meg was distracted with Lindsay, so he walked down the steps and grabbed the sweatshirt off the back of the chair. And that’s when it hit him. The scent wafting off of the sweatshirt. It smelled like Downy fabric softener in the lavender (what?! He really loved that stuff!) and man. Just as Ryan was about to head out of the room, he came waltzing back in. Ryan smiled at him and he smiled back.

“Oh! There it is! Thanks for finding it man! I’m new here, and I can’t believe I forgot it. I’m Jon. Jon Risinger.”

“Ryan. Haywood. Although, my friend over there, the one with the purple hair, Meg. She calls me Woody.”

“Woody, hmm. How apropos. Well, Ryan Haywood, is was nice to meet you.”

Jon said, taking his sweatshirt back. Meg and Lindsay were standing off to the side watching the little interaction between them, and gasping. Ryan never talked to anyone outside of them, so this was shocking. Ryan nodded and handed the jacket back to Jon.

“It was nice to meet you too, Jon. And next time new kid, don’t forget your jacket.”

“I will if you’re gonna be there to grab it for me.”

Jon said with a wink and a playful smile before walking out. Ryan blushed briefly before turning back to Meg and Lindsay. He’d been completely unaware that they’d been watching him and Jon together. He shook his head and smiled.

“What?”

“’I will if you’re gonna be there to grab it for me’? Woody, he was flirting with you.”

“Nah, he was just being nice, Meg. Nobody flirts with me.”

“Everyone flirts with you, Ryan. You’re too dense to realize it!”

Lindsay said. Ryan chuckled and headed out to his next class, leaving Meg and Lindsay alone. He had a faint smile on his lips, and didn’t see Meg’s self-satisfying smirk on her face as he left. Lindsay looked at Meg and giggled.

“What are we gonna do?”

“We’re gonna get Woody and the new kid together. One way or another.”

Meg said, leaving Lindsay to head to her next class. Ryan was her best friend and she wanted what was best for him, and she could tell what Ryan needed. A nudge. And she’d be the one to do it.


End file.
